


Darlin’ Darlin’ Baby

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [4]
Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Darlin’ Darlin’ Baby: The O’Jays





	Darlin’ Darlin’ Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was a song my grandparents played at their wedding and it was so sweet to see how much love my grandma had for her husband. Also I enjoy old soul music, but if you have a song let me know.

The smooth brass filled the speakers. JR pulled Petra close swaying to the sweet serenade. The months leading up to the wedding were hard. Petra wanted something small (people wise) but show-y. Gowns, flashy invitations, pastels of pink and white but JR wanted something small. Something with just Petra and the girls, but she couldn’t deny the woman. And, finally they were at this moment. They had their first dance as wives and now their small group of family and friends littered around them. 

 

_“Cause you’re better than the rest. You’re my queen on the thrown”_

 

JR felt the twins hug around she and Petra. She loved the three so much. The girls changing her thoughts on children. They still called her JR but had once told Mateo that she was their Ma. She smiled swaying which her loves.

 

“You’re so special to me” She said sealing it with a soft kiss to Petra’s lips.

 

“I love you. Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Forgiveness, love, happiness. I have it all.”

 

JR chuckled and sang  along with the song as she swayed with Petra and the twins. “You’re my Darlin Darlin babies. You’re my sweet and tender loves.”

 

_“You’re my very special lady.”_

 

**************

The twins smiled as they watch their mothers. Mommy was happy and Ma made her that way. Ellie and Anna knew this was their happiest day ever.


End file.
